Our current study will reach its first 40 weeks of data collection. It is proposed to continue the study for another 40 weeks (see attached protocol and consent form). Our present subject population including the EEG sub-study consists of 15 LAAM subjects and 15 controls. Approved subjects completing the initial 40 weeks on the study will be given the opportunity to continue in the study for an additional 40 weeks. Controls choosing to remain in the study will be given the option of continuing on their Methadone, or switching to LAAM. Treatment during the second 40 weeks will follow the modified attached protocol. In addition to this vanguard study the following sub-studies are proposed: 1) The E.E.G. sub-study: This aspect of the proposal will be concerned primarily with the collecting of E.E.G. data for analysis and interpretation, to provide computerized statistical analysis on E.E.G. data, preprocessed by period analysis, at 8 simultaneous channels of E.E.G. 8 channel digitally processed E.E.G. will be stored on increment magnetic tapes for statistical processing. 4 montages and the 2 activation procedures, hyperventilation and photic stimulus, are proposed. All 8 channels of the E.E.G. will be analyzed by period analysis. 2) Electrocardiogram sub-study: Animal studies have indicated E.K.G. abnormalities which are dose related. This sub-study will access both dose related and time related electrocardiograms, and clinical and laboratory evaluations including cardiac enzymes of patients in the study. This will insure greater safety for the patient and increased scientific information about the action of LAAM clinically. 3) Psychological sub-studies: The MMPI, The Leary Personality Inventory, The Cattell 16 Personality Factors Questionnaire, and the Semantic Differential Scales will be used to develop personality profiles for successful LAAM candidates, as well as to systematically examine hypotheses based on clinical observations concerning LAAM and Methadone treatment. Also proposed is a followup of LAAM and Methadone patients to access the relative incidence of recidivism. Subjects will include those who have participated, or are currently participating in the SAODAP Study including E.E.G. and E.K.G. sub-studies.